A Pokemon Adventure Awaits
by Zember
Summary: Mae and her two friends, Raven and Ryan, set out on their pokemon journey at the age of 16, the new starting age for all trainers. What awaits them on their path will leave these teens shaken and they will have to grow stronger with their pokemon to defeat the darkness spreading across all of the pokemon world.


I woke up with the sun gleaming in my eyes. Every night before I went to sleep, I would open my blinds and look out from my two story window, and the majority of the time I would forget to close the blinds again. It's not like it matter _too_ much, no one could exactly peer into my window with the assistance of a ladder or a pokemon.

Just the thought of a pokemon reminded me of what today was. I had turned sixteen only a few days ago, and today was the scheduled day for me and two of my friends to get our pokemon. It was going to be epic.

Because of the new pokemon transmitter that had come out, we got the choice of any starter pokemon from all the regions; which was amazing because I really, really wanted a totodile, yet I lived in Sinnoh.

I got out of bed and pulled a pair of dark denim jeans over my black panties. Somehow, I always managed to get the fabric of my pajama bottoms tangled around my legs when I slept, so I finally gave up and went without them.

I changed into a light blue T-shirt with a sleeveless summer vest over it. These were my journey clothes, I had spent days agonizing over what I wanted to wear. Don't laugh at me, you've gotta admit that you remember a lot of trainers by what they wear!

"Mae! You've gotta get going!" I heard a voice call from downstairs. My mom was a little paranoid about me leaving to go on my journey, but I always reminded her that she and my father we six years younger than me when they started.

"Coming Mom!" I shouted out of my door. I ran back to my dresser and grabbed a light blue bag. With in it contained various items my parents believed I would need to start my journey.

After much tears, hugs, and good-bying, I finally opened the door to leave when my grandma called, "Do you have your extra underwear!?"

"Yes grandma," I called back while rolling my eyes. Sometimes I didn't understand her obsession with having extra underwear on hand. It was an insane obsession.

I headed off to Professor Rowan's lab. I was sure that I would be the first one there, between my mother's badgering not to be late and my own habit of getting to places early, it would be a no brainer. Twinleaf town wasn't that large either, there wasn't even a pokecenter or market, and the Professor's lab was the only thing outside of the houses. I couldn't wait to get out of the small town, my heart had always longed to see the world, and that only seemed possible with a pokemon at my side.

Sure enough, I was the first person at the lab. "Hello Mae," one of Rowan's assistants said as I walked through the doors.

"Hey," I said with a simple nod in return. I walked the familiar hallways until I got to where the Professor normally was, buried behind a stack of journals he had written himself.

"Hey Professor, I'm guessing Ryan and Raven aren't here yet?" My tone was far more easy going then most people's would be when addressing the Professor, but he was like my grandfather. I had spent countless summer days here helping him with the pokemon, along with my two friends.

The man looked up from the current journal he was studying. His snow white hair fell just short of his fierce eyes. "No, they aren't here yet." Despite his somewhat formal words, a smile was spread across his lips.

I chuckled and threw my stuff down on a nearby chair. "Are all the pokemon here?" I asked, trying to find a way to make the time pass. I didn't doubt that my friends would be here shortly, but I didn't really favor silences and boredom.

"Yes, all three of them arrived yesterday." He said without glancing up from his journal.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at some of the equipment. He was too immersed in his work to hold a decent conversation.

After making my way around half of the room looking at random items, the door was flunged open and an out of breath Ryan stood in the door.

"Sorry -breath- that I'm -breath- late, Professor," He said while trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Ryan," I said while holding up a hand in greeting, which was holding a rare talon.

"Watch where you point that thing," A voice said from behind him. Raven walked into view, though she wasn't breathing hard at all.

I glanced at the talon in my hand and set it back down sheepishly. I received a glare from Rowan before he stood up from his desk. He never had been one for people touching his things.

"Okay, children, gather around here," He said while walking to a pure white table that held a wooden box with bronze colored hinges. "These, as I'm sure you have already guessed, are your starter pokemon that you each chose a week ago." He looked each of us in the eye. "Now, I know that having your very own pokemon may seem like fun and games, but in reality, it is quite a lot of work. You need to feed it, train it, and make sure that they are happy. In return, they will protect you and help you win many battles and competitions, along with bringing much joy and friendship into your life. Now then," he lifted the top of the box open, "Take your pokemon."

There were three full-sized pokeballs set in black padding. In front of each pokeball was a small piece of paper that had elegant writing declaring which ball contained what pokemon. Totodile, Torchic, and Snivy...all ready for our amazing journey.

We each grabbed the pokemon that we had claimed earlier and released them. Torchic stayed next to Ryan's feet while Snivy sauntered about and looked around. I saw a mischievous glint reach my Totodile's eyes as he snuck up behind Snivy and tackled him.

We all laughed as Snivy turned around furious. "Well, I guess Totodile knows how to use tackle." We all laughed at my pitiful joke, all starter pokemon knew at least tackle or quick attack.

"Come on kids, the sooner you get onto Route one, the sooner you'll become champions." The Professor led us out of Twinleaf town and to the road.

"I know you all know how to use a pokeball, and what to do when you encounter wild pokemon, so I'll skip that lecture and just give you these." He handed each of us five pokeballs. "And these," He also handed us a small electronic case. Mine had bubbles going across the back of the black plastic casing. "This is a Pokedex, it will record every pokemon you encounter, and will be updated with information when you catch a new pokemon. I want you to try and document as many as you can, it will greatly benefit with the labs research."

With that, the Professor turned around and left us there at the entrance to Route one.

"Well, let's not waste any time," I said to my friends as I took off down the path. Totodile followed me closely and I soon heard the footsteps of my friends catching up with me.

Little did we know, there were dark and unforeseeable things lying in our journey, marking this as no average adventure.


End file.
